ThunderCats
ThunderCats is an Japanese-American animated television series that was produced by Rankin/Bass Productions debuting in 1985, based on the characters created by Tobin "Ted" Wolf. The series, for which Leonard Starr was the head writer, follows the adventures of a group of catlike humanoid aliens. The animation for the episodes was provided by the Japanese studio Pacific Animation Corporation. Season 1 of the show was completed in 1983 but aired two years later. A TV movie, ThunderCats – HO!, followed in 1986. Season 2 was aired in three seasons, following a new format of twenty episodes per batch, starting with a five-part story. Season 1 (1985) #Exodus #An Unholy Alliance #Berbills #The Slaves of Castle Plun-darr #Pumm-ra #The Terror of Hammerhand #Trouble with Time #The Tower of Traps #The Garden of Delights #Mandora - The Evil Chaser #The Ghost Warrior #The Doomgaze #Lord of the Snows #The Spaceship Beneath the Sands #The Time Capsule #The Fireballs on Plun-Darr #All That Glitters #Spitting Image #Mongor #Return to Thundera #Dr. Dometone #The Astral Prison #The Crystal Queen #Safari Joe #Snarf Takes Up the Challenge #Sixth Sense #The Thunder-Cutter #The Wolfrat #Feliner - Episode 1 #Feliner - Episode 2 #Mandora and the Pirates #Return of the Driller #Dimension Doom #Queen of 8 Legs #Sword in a Hole #The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin #Lion-O's Annointment Episode 1: The Trial of Strength #The Demolisher #Monkian's Bargain #Tight Squeeze #The Microts #Lion-O's Annointment Episode 2: The Trial of Speed #The Rock Giant #Jackalman's Rebellion #Turmagar the Tuska #Lion-O's Annointment Episode 3: The Trial of Cunning #The Mumm-Ra Berbil #Mechanical Plague #Trapped #Lion-O's Annointment Episode 4: The Trial of Mind Power #Excalibur #Secret of the Ice King #Good and Ugly #The Transfer #Divide and Conquer #Dream Master #Out of Sight #The Mountain #The Superpower Potion #Eye of the Beholder #Lion-O's Annointment Episode 5: The Trial of Evil #The Trouble with Thunderkittens #Mumm-Rana #The Shifter #Fond Memories Season 2 (1986-1989) #ThunderCats HO! (Part 1) #ThunderCats HO! (Part 2) #ThunderCats HO! (Part 3) #ThunderCats HO! (Part 4) #ThunderCats HO! (Part 5) #Mumm-Ra Lives! Episode 1 #Mumm-Ra Lives! Episode 2 #Mumm-Ra Lives! Episode 3 #Mumm-Ra Lives! Episode 4 #Mumm-Ra Lives! Episode 5 #Catfight #Psych Out #The Mask of Gorgon #The Mad Bubbler #Together We Stand #Ravage Island #Time Switch #The Sound Stones #Day of the Eclipse #Sideswipe #Mumm-Rana's Belt #Hachiman's Honor #Runaways #Hair of the Dog #Vultureman's Revenge #ThunderCubs Episode 1 #ThunderCubs Episode 2 #ThunderCubs Episode 3 #ThunderCubs Episode 4 #ThunderCubs Episode 5 #Totem of Dera #Chain of Loyalty #Crystal Canyon #The Telephathy Beam #Exile Isle #Key to Thundera #Return of the ThunderCubs #The Formula #The Locket of Lies #Braclet of Power #The Wild Workout #The Thunderscope #The Jade Dragon #The Circus Train #The Last Day #Return of Thundera Episode 1 #Return of Thundera Episode 2 #Return of Thundera Episode 3 #Return of Thundera Episode 4 #Return of Thundera Episode 5 #Leah #Frogman #The Heritage #Screwloose #Malcar #Helpless Laughter #Cracker's Revenge #The Mossland Monster #Ma-Mutt's Confusion #Shadowmaster #Swan Song #Touch of Amortus #The Zaxx Factor #Well of Doubt #The Book of Omens Category:Non-Films